Talk:Naruto Fandom: Mary Sue Test/@comment-25939711-20150724000338
Got 13! I guess it kinda helps that my character is basically an old OLD lady for a fanfiction. The story is based around the Akatsuki as main characters. Their goal is go to a land beyond the Shinobi land known as the 'Ashtray' due to its long history of fiery battle it suffered during the era of warring states. Tobi has ordered them to go there to obtain or destroy an artifact that threatens the organization. Because of this, I've had to create at least two or three OC's but I've tried my best to make them Naruto Movie standards at least. Then again, I'm wondering if she's still a Mary-sue by default since she is directly related to the Uchiha. Her backstory is that she lived during the time of Madara(far younger than him) and was one of the few Uchiha who could use the Izanami. In order to fight against Madara during his abandonment, she was sent with a group of other Izanami users to hide an artifact(significant to Fanfiction) away from the Shinobi lands that could defeat Madara and perhaps later used. She has been guarding it ever since but has passed on that duty to a select group of individuals as she grew old and weary. The other members of he clan who came with her died. In my Fanfiction(as much as I've planned. Currently incomplete in planning), she appears as a blind old woman who had lived in the village closest the artifact. She is honoured as an elder but she doesn't return that respect as she is extremely stern and foul-mouthed for her age and stature. She arranges to meet Itachi(who came to the village for reasons relating to the Akatsuki) and scolds him for massacring the clan and bringing dishonour to its name. She does not fear dying at the hands of Itachi for she claims that her death is 'long overdue' and dying now would make no difference(she is 112 years old). She claims to have no emotional connection to the village she has lived in since she arrived but is mentioned to have protected it in the past by using her Izanami, causing her to lose her eyesight and become blind. I have not yet figured out why she would do this. I plan to have her either die in the epilogue by either old age or by Tobi(Obito) who finds out of her Uchiha status. She will never be shown as her young self in the fanfiction. She has a grandson whom she dislikes. Her grandson has taken on the duty of protecting the artifact with a group of other people who are related to the original 8 who arrived. Her grandson has genes so far off from the clan that he cannot use the Sharingan. She dislikes him for wanting to claim a part of the Uchiha history and yet has a deplorable personality that would shame the clan. Her grandson envies and has a hatred for Itachi, who has the Sharingan, and yet uses it for purposes of evil. One of the Akatsuki members kills her grandson at some point. Despite all this, I still feel she might be a mary sue by default.